The Moment of Truth
by VelvetMoonDreamHeart
Summary: Mikan Sakura's parents chose a suitor for her to marry, whose name is Natsume Hyuuga. Now, during their wedding ceremony, in Mikan's mind she doesn't want to marry Natsume or have anything to do with him. Will Mikan be be available to break off off the marriage, or will she be a good little wife bounded to her husband until death takes them apart?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I wish I did:}**

**Prologue**

This is a man's world

But it would be nothing, nothing

Not one little thing

Without a woman or a girl

He's lost in the wilderness

He's lost in bitterness

-James Brown-

**Mikan's P.O.V**

Today's the day I kiss my sixteen years of freedom goodbye, and be owned by him. The moment I say those two meaningful words out loud, which is I do. I knew those two repulsive words would lead me to my death sentence, because on this day forward I will be bound and dedicated to my husband who's almost twice my age.

"Natsume Hyuuga, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The priest said out loud, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Oh no, it's almost my turn to answer the priest question. Hmmm, I wonder what kind of cocky reply Natsume will say.

"I will good priest. I shall make sure everyone knows that my dear wife belongs only to Me." figures, Natsume will do absolutely anything to put on a good show, so that everything goes according to his devious plans. Just like all the other suitors who are so eager to marry girls at a young age, because they get power and complete control over us.

"Dear Mikan, did you hear what I said to you?" The priest said, while snapping me out of my thoughts again.

I gave the priest a puzzling look and replied back, "No Father, I did not quite hear you."

The priest lets out a sigh and says, "Keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

I let out a low gasp, while looking over at my parents, because maybe they might reconsider this rubbish wedding.

But as it turns out, they were only giving me death glares that went straight into my soul.

I let out a quick hiss, because I can't believe my parents are letting me marry this wolf here, all Natsume wants to do is have his way with me and devour all of my innocence's I have left.

Why can't my parent's see that he's the devil behind this sophisticated facade mask?

Well anyways, since I'm completely on my own here. I better get this over with and say the words everyone's so eager to hear from me.

I took in a deep breath and say, "I do," to the priest.

And when the priest gets to the final lines, you may now kiss the bride, at that moment all I wanted to do was throw up right on Natsume's luxurious shoes.

I started to flinch back a little when Natsume puts his lips on mine, and as I tasted his lips. I didn't feel anything; all it felt to me was like champagne of wine with no flavor or taste.

As Natsume breaks the kiss, he leaps down to my height and whispers possessively in my ear.

"From now on, you will be my good little wife, who will cater to my wants and needs without any questions. But if you ever disobey me Mikan, I will make sure you will see the wild animal inside me that will make you tremble in utter fear."

I wanted to shed so many tears by Natsume's declaration, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to see me miserable by his spiteful words.

Gosh, what kind of crime did I ever commit for this unfair and cruel punishment? No, let me rephrase that, what kind of crime we women or girls did to deserve this penalty of being thrown to the men that act like hungry wolves?

"Mrs. Hyuuga, my dear wife. It's time to head out of the church and into the carriage which will take us to our honeymoon." Natsume says to me, while looking at my chocolate eyes through his crimson ones. And by just looking at his eyes, I can already tell he will be like a big bad wolf that will treat me as a little lamb.

**Authors Note's :}**

I hope you guys enjoyed this Prologue :} and I will probably be posting another chapter tomorrow or the next day. And I'll explain more how Poor Mikan got herself into this mess.


End file.
